


Their Receiving End Of It All

by Elise_Davidson



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Multi, Songfic, Threesome, no lyrics in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Davidson/pseuds/Elise_Davidson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abstract sort of OT3 fic for JD, Perry, and Jordan.  Sometimes, what it takes is to be the one who can take it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Receiving End Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the stranger pieces I've written, in that there's no dialogue, implied sex, and a lot of ambiguity. All from JD's POV as he embarks on a strange sort of "not" relationship with Perry and Jordan. Song and band are at the end. Done while finishing up Tangled Web, and a kind of rehash of the drunken night from the last installment of the "Control" Trilogy.
> 
> Not beta'd; all mistakes are my own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all the things JD had thought he would need to get used to when it came to Jordan and Perry, the drinking contests weren't one of them. Oh, he knew they drank a lot; it was no secret around the hospital.

What he hadn't expected was that they drank so they could fight and get things out in the open, the fight only lost when one of them passed out from sheer intoxication or exhaustion. He had tried to keep up with them one night, and had only succeeded in puking himself to an oblivion.

He blamed the shots, personally.

The other thing he'd found himself having to get used to was being on the receiving end of whatever Jordan or Perry had to say about each other, which made him wonder what was being said about him.

Oh, it had started innocently enough. Perry and he had gone out drinking one night after a particularly beastly day at the hospital, but Jordan had insisted in colorful words that she had to come too.

After all, if Per-bear was going to be digging his heels into JD's backside, she needed some young thing to keep her occupied.

It hadn't taken long to realize that all three of them had imbibed _far_ too much alcohol. JD knew this because Jordan was playing footsies with him under the table (and _wow_ , she had nice feet in those pointy-dragon heels), and Perry was necking Jordan. JD knew he was drunk simply because his hands had drifted over his chest at least once, and Perry had slapped them away with a gruff remark that he couldn't touch because bad Newbies weren't allowed.

Jordan made a snarky remark immediately that Perry was only jealous because he couldn't touch Sally Sensitive too, and she had run her foot up JD's leg as she said it, tossing him a smirk to boot.

JD felt his face flush red to the tip of his toes. The ship was sinking fast in its battle against Jordan, and Perry looked at him with a drunken haze clouding his eyes, stating that if they were going to play footsies under the table, then he damn well should know about it so he could vomit and then come back.

Tired of the snarky remarks, JD had used one foot to run it up Perry's leg and subtly kicked Jordan with the other. He had nearly laughed himself sick when Jordan gave a most un-Jordan-like squawk and Perry had given a retaliatory shot to his shin.

Things were blurry after that, mostly because Jordan had ordered him another appletini, and Perry had draped a casual arm over his shoulders. Jordan hadn't quit playing footsies, and she was eyeing JD like a piece of meat.

Which JD couldn't say he hated. And Perry's arm felt heavy and comforting over his shoulders, which was confusing because it was, decidedly, in a _not_ -son-like fashion that JD leaned back into it.

Perry stumbled to his feet finally, commenting that they should all get home before they got kicked out for being _too_ drunk (which JD personally thought they were anyway, because as Perry was paying the tab, Jordan had leaned over to give him a hickey on his neck).

JD spent the taxi ride keeping his hand over his neck while Jordan seemed to reach for any and all available bodies, eyes glazed over and face flushed with drink. Perry kept batting her away, seemingly not in the mood.

When Perry paid the cab driver at his apartment building, JD groaned. He was really gonna have to walk home drunk? Seriously?

But then Jordan had grabbed his arm, whispered something about taking the party elsewhere, and he found himself shoved into the elevator and nearly breaking his face on the wall. Perry caught him, holding him up around his torso and Jordan supporting him from behind, snarking about what a lightweight he was.

He must've been a lightweight too, because he found it completely not odd when Jordan didn't let go of him on the way up, and neither did Perry, who was glancing at Jordan warily. Jordan only gave him a suffering nod back.

When Jordan pushed JD through the door, she was on him again like a feral cat.

JD had barely had the sense of mind to ask why as Perry held him up and Jordan pulled his tee off.

They hadn't had an answer then, and there still wasn't one now. Hell, JD had just thought it'd be a one-night thing. But when six months had gone by and Jack had started calling him JD instead of random girls' names like his father, JD knew something was afoot.

He didn't ask though, not sure he really wanted it to end anyway. He was confused as hell now, and even more so when he'd found the key in his locker with a note taped to it. It had been written in Perry's distinctive scrawl, stating firmly that he was to use it, not make a shrine to either one of them.

JD knew the follow-up to that would be something to the effect of his lack of a sex life and how it was all Jordan's idea in the first place. Which JD didn't believe for a minute, because even if Perry (or Jordan) never said it, if they didn't want him around, they wouldn't let him be around Jack and Jennifer.

So JD took the proffered key and attached it to his set of keys. And before he knew it, he was spending less and less time at his own apartment. He didn't know when it had become a regular occurrence to go to Perry and Jordan's after work instead of his own place, but there it was.

The only thing that ever bothered him the most were the two things he hadn't expected to deal with. He had expected constant snarking at him, continuous insults even. But surprisingly, Perry was more quiet at home than anything, and Jordan was far more motherly than he'd ever thought her to be. There were soft nights spent on the couch watching movies, hard core nights where they all went without talking to each other, and other nights where backstabbing and gossip was the norm.

Mostly instigated by Jordan, who almost viewed JD as another gal-pal (and sometimes competition as a result).

There were even rarer nights where Jordan and JD actually _talked_ , like—really _talked_. Mostly about what this thing was, if anything, and if they had any kind of regrets. But as time passed, JD found himself not caring about any sour grapes he might have about the whole thing.

It was all just wine in the end anyway, right?

Then there were the nights where fighting was the norm, Perry yelling that he and Jordan had broken all of their promises because of JD, and JD storming out the door to sleep at his own place.

But then Jordan would call him at three in the morning, telling him to get his sweet ass back to the apartment, which made JD wonder exactly what went with him whenever he left in a rage like that. But then Perry would yank him down, saying he thought it wouldn't be so bad without him there, but that when JD had left, he took the relationship with him.

And JD started to know that without him there, Jordan and Perry might as well have been two people living together and taking care of a couple of a kids instead of a family. As far as JD was concerned, Jordan and Perry simply didn't see fit to save the relationship without something more real to it, something that brought the sense of family they both so desperately wanted for their kids, the thing they'd never grown up with.

And JD listened on those nights when one of them wanted to actually talk about it. Like how Jordan and Ben had learned sign language so they could talk without their parents knowing what they were discussing. Or how Perry and Paige had secret tea parties to pass the time while their dad drank and their mom popped pills to get away from it. Or how Perry had paid for medical school and college by being in the army, and it was where he'd met Ben, and therefore Jordan.

JD hadn't been surprised at Perry's admission. He had, however, been startled at how much it had stayed with the man years later.

There were admissions of his own, of course, but he mostly tried to stay with the happy things of his childhood, like how his mom hadn't been able to keep a garden alive _ever_ , and when she finally _had_ gotten some flowers to survive, JD and Dan had picked them for Mother's Day.

Other memories weren't so pleasant. Like how Perry and Paige didn't have tea parties anymore once their dad had caught them doing it, or how Jordan had wanted to be a journalist, but her parents had made her major in economics. JD had even caught himself telling some of his memories, like being lost in the middle of the city on the first day of school every year because Dan could never seem to take him to the right one.

JD had said one night that it hurt too much to spill the memories, to listen to them, to be on the receiving end of it all. Perry had only gripped him closer for a bruising kiss while Jordan nipped at JD's neck, both of them agreeing that it would never hurt enough.

JD had wanted them to take that back, had begged them to. Jordan had almost buckled, it seemed, but Perry was firm on it. He seemed angrier than normal that night, leaving identical bite marks over JD's hips and Jordan's shoulder blades. He grunted that he and Jordan had used to be in love at one point. Ever since JD had come into this, they weren't in like anymore.

Jordan had bit Perry viciously on the collarbone, nearly drawing blood. She was equally angry too, and JD found himself, once again, on the receiving end of their anger. Except this time, he was pissed too. He wasn't a plaything, and it wasn't like he really knew _where_ he stood with them, ever, ever, _ever_. So he left marks on Jordan’s breasts and nail scratches on Perry's back.

JD wondered if any of them could help save each other from the sweet regrets, the selfish motives, the sinking ship that was Perry and Jordan's relationship. JD found himself not wanting to anymore, and also found that he was debating giving up the lease on his apartment.

It was when Jordan was equally good with Sammy as she was with Jennifer and Jack that cinched it. Perry had taken Jack and Sammy both out for catch at the park, and JD had stayed home with Jennifer and Jordan to make cookies (which Perry had endless remarks and teasing about, but Jordan had actually jumped to his defense).

Of course, Jordan's defense was that she was a terrible cook and JD probably made far better cookies than anyone else in the house (she was right).

Someday, JD knew, they'd get tired of him. Or they'd realize they didn't need fixing, and therefore didn't need JD anymore. But the day never seemed to come, and JD wondered if maybe they were all a little broken. And if they were, JD decided that maybe they preferred the half-things of life anyway.

Perry couldn't force words past his lips, Jordan couldn't force the affection. JD himself couldn't stop from clinging or stating exactly how he felt, which seemed to heal them. Slowly, JD began to realize what they were trying to say when they snarked at him or called him names, so he began to name-call back, taking Perry completely by surprise.

Jordan, on the other hand, seemed to approve and they grew closer. Perry grew close through both of them, slowly trusting JD enough to say things he wouldn't say in the light of day, or even without Jordan in the room.

It was when over two years had passed and they were planning Sammy's third birthday party that JD wondered if this was what a real family, or even real love, was about. He hadn't told anyone about the relationship (not in so many words), but people seemed to know something was up. Like how when JD had answered the phone one night, and it was Kelso (much to his consternation).

Kelso had laughed heartily, asked where the stubborn new chief of jack-ass medicine was, and left it at that.

JD didn't know if he even wanted to explain it anyway. At this point, he just had one foot on the gas and an eye on the road ahead. And he wasn't turning off any time soon.

Tonight was a quiet night on the couch, the kids having been put to bed and asleep. Jordan had turned on a movie, but wasn't really watching. Jordan had curled into Perry's side, legs draped over JD's lap. Perry's arm had come of its own accord to fall over JD's shoulders, the other holding Jordan to his side.

JD laid his head on Perry's shoulder, feeling the hitch in Perry's stance and the following relaxation. He did that with everyone, it seemed, and it didn't matter how long JD had been around him, because he did it with Jordan too. Jordan had just shrugged and told him he'd get used to it.

And he had.

JD let his arm fall over Jordan's legs, fingers rounding over the sharp edge of her knee. His other arm wormed behind Perry's back, coming to rest around his waist with a hand on his hip.

Perry sighed a soft sound of relaxing, though words weren't spoken between any of them. Instead, he seemed to accept it and told JD gruffly he might as well give up his lease; there wasn't any sense in him paying for a place he never used.

JD had only shrugged and told him that he'd already given it up a year ago. Perry looked at him irritably, snapping that he would've been up shit creek if this hadn't worked out.

But it had worked out. And JD was more than glad to be on the receiving end of it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Song: Receiving End of it All

Artist: Streetlight Manifesto

Genre: Ska

Author's Notes: I sort of liked this. I hope you guys enjoyed too. I really like the dynamic that JD and Jordan share, even around Perry, in the show. My Karma is partly to blame for this, lol. Hope you liked!


End file.
